


“I Don’t Ever Want To See You Die Again.”

by miss_romantic



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst, Character Death In Dream, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Post-Dark Signer Arc, Rough Kissing, semi canon divergence bc I haven’t finished 5ds yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_romantic/pseuds/miss_romantic
Summary: Jack has a nightmare about Carly’s death.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Carly Nagisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	“I Don’t Ever Want To See You Die Again.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally decided to continue watching 5ds after like 2 years and these two currently own my soul. Also nothing says happy birthday to myself quite like writing a quick angst fic. It’s not my best work but it was fun working on the opening scene. Though I think that’ll be as nsfw as I get when it comes to fics lol >_<

Carly’s mouth was but a hairbreadth away from Jack’s. Without any hesitation, he grabbed both sides of her face, yanked her closer, and kissed her. He could feel her smile against his lips as he took his hands off her face to entwine them in her hair. His tongue slid across her bottom lip. In less than a second she parted her lips and allowed him to sweep through every corner of her mouth. Her tongue collided with his. His grip on her hair tightened. He wanted to taste all of her.

They broke apart to gasp for air. He wasn’t done, though. He kissed her the back of her hand, then peppered dozens of kisses up her arm and shoulder. When he reached her neck, she shivered. His heart rate sped faster, knowing he’d found a sensitive spot. Nipping at it, on hand untangled itself from her hair and slid down the back of her shirt. Her smooth skin was almost as soft as her lips, though not quite. She murmured his name. Rather than reply, he pushed her against the wall.

He traveled to her jawline. At that moment she pulled down the zipper on his trench coat. He grinned, perfectly ready to throw it off. She placed a hand on his now exposed chest. She said something, but he couldn’t quite make it out. Too breathy, and his focus belonged to her mouth, not her words.

Before he could find his way back to her lips, she pushed him backward and kissed him instead. If it had been anyone else, being interrupted like that would have bothered him. Yet with her? All that meant is that he’d just have to kiss her harder next time. He allowed her to enter his own mouth, slid his tongue over hers again, and forced himself off of her lips. A sense of satisfaction filled his chest when he noticed how they glistened with saliva.

But when he looked up to gaze into her beautiful gray eyes, he instead saw black and periwinkle orbs. His chest constricted. His hands fell to his sides.

“I love you,” she whispered. Her eyes returned to normal, but only for a split second. Then she turned limp.

No, no, no, no. 

He cradled her motionless form in his arms. The weight of her body dissipated. He couldn’t bear to watch, yet his eyes glued themselves to the black smoke she dissipated into. Just like that, she was gone.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

He jerked up from his bed. “Damn it!” He slammed his fist against the wall. 

Tears spilled from his eyes. He ripped his fingers through his hair. He hated this feeling. This feeling of weakness, of loss. Damn it. Damn it all.

“Are you okay?”

A voice. Carly’s voice!

That’s right. She’s not dead anymore. She’s here, right here in his apartment.

He didn’t say anything, attempting to mask his sadness. She didn’t remember her time as a Dark Signer. Why was she lucky enough to be able to forget? Why did his mind have to feel like an echo chamber of memories of her death?

He threw off the bedsheets and yanked them over each cheek to wipe of his stupid tears. Even if he knew she was the one person he could let his barriers down around, he felt embarrassed to show this side of him.

“Jack?” Carly shouted, her voice half a dagger in his heart and half the grace of an angel.

He tried his best to swallow down his phlegm. “I’m fine.” He hoped he sounded fine to her, but she’d probably see through his cover.

“Are you sure?”

His head snapped in the direction of her voice. There she was, underneath the door frame, glasses crooked, and hair ruffled, and t-shirt and loose shorts wrinkled. She’d probably just woken up. But he didn’t care how messy or tired she looked. All he cared about was that she was alive.

“Yes. I am.” He turned away, hard as it felt.

“I can tell you’re not.” He tensed when she sat next to him. “Bad dream?”

He’d tell her what happened. Maybe then this pain would be lessened.

“More than a dream.”

“...Do I want to know?”

“I’ll tell you. Just…” He cleared his throat. This was almost too hard to say. “Just stay with me right now. I don’t…” He swallowed. He despised the way his voice quivered. “I don’t want to ever see you die again.”


End file.
